


Montage Boy

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark和Eduardo常常在电梯里遇见。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montage Boy

【上】

这是一星期内第三次了。

那个卷发的男孩在电梯即将关闭的时候冲进大堂，像刚起床一样穿着十分居家的帽衫和中裤，试图成为这班电梯的压哨三分球。

加把劲啊。Eduardo想。

这就像是大卫·格里菲斯的最后一分钟营救。奔跑的男孩，晃动的双肩包，两扇门间渐渐缩小的空隙，乘客们脸上不耐烦的神情，电梯按钮，大理石地面，奔跑的男孩。这就是那种让你不由自主紧张起来的蒙太奇。而这是一星期内第三次了。

上一次他把双肩包先一步甩进来指望它顶住关闭的门，很遗憾地，电梯门夹住了他的书包背带。Eduardo听到已经关上的门后传来懊恼的咒骂，他听到那个人愤怒地拍打开门按钮并奋力拉扯夹在外面的半截包带，然而电梯还是启动了。上升的电梯里，他看着那个不幸的书包挂在门上，直到下一次开门时“嘭”地落在地上。Eduardo把书包捡起了摆在电梯角落里，希望它再次下楼的时候能和它的主人重聚。

不过今天他似乎运气不错，在电梯关门前他还来得及把肩膀探进来撑住门，费了点劲不过总算挤上来了。那个男孩同每次一样地在15层下了电梯，比Eduardo的目的地早两层。

如果有什么人什么事连续无缘无故地冲到你眼前，那必定是某种征兆。这样说有点宗教味道了，尽管Eduardo从未热衷于宗教信仰。

——————————————————————————

“他有名字没？”Sean端着咖啡，在袅袅升起的热气里说。

“我不知道。”

事实上，Eduardo在心里叫他“蒙太奇男孩”。但这太蠢了，像个十三岁女孩给暗恋对象取的外号。他不打算跟Sean分享这个信息。

“我甚至不认识他，那只是……上班路上经常看到的一些事。”

Eduardo的咖啡也冲好了。他端起杯子，准备回到他的工位——那个让人容易患上幽闭恐惧症的方形隔间里。

“Eduardo，”Sean叫住他。

“唔？”他啜饮着咖啡。

“喜欢越南菜么？附近有家不错的河粉⋯⋯”

哦不。这次可不行了。

上个星期Sean说附近有家不错的寿司，Eduardo没多想什么就去了。他以为那是一场部门聚餐，而事实上那晚只有他和Sean。

也许是他太迟钝了。但他绝不能允许自己再次陷入一个他本人并不知情的约会。

“我真的很想去，”他做出遗憾的表情，“可是我明天之前必须弄完那些报表⋯⋯”

“别加班太晚，”Sean笑着说，“划不来的。”

说完他端着咖啡走回了他的办公室。

Eduardo长出了一口气。

有时候他讨厌Sean那种“这些事我可见得多了”的神色，即使他的脸英俊得像个流行歌星。

——————————————————————————

周五早上，Eduardo照例在不会迟到也不会早到一分钟的时间挤上了电梯。这是那个男孩会飞跑而来的时间，他也许意识到了这一点，也许没有。

陈旧的电梯厢里，他夹在一个矮个子男人和一个栗色头发的女孩之间，等待着电梯门关闭。或者——无论他有意与否——等待着那个男孩跑进底楼大堂。

快点。他在心里默念。不确定是对电梯还是对那个与他并不相识的男孩。

那是一种奇异的感觉，就像看电影一样，为了一场与你无关的危机心焦气喘，期待着你的英雄在最后一秒奇迹般地逃出生天，那些苍白现实中不会有的、跃动的色彩，那些不可预知的关于冒险的遐想。

终于，他出现了。和往常一样穿着帽衫，背着双肩包，奔跑着。

“不好意思。”Eduardo越过身前那个矮个男人，勉强伸过手去按住了开门键。

关了一半的电梯门在那个男孩面前慢慢敞开了。

就像一个所有观众都期待的奇迹。当你知道他配得上这样一个奇迹。

“谢谢。”那男孩向Eduardo简短地说。

他照例在15层下了电梯。

——————————————————————————

“领带不错。”Sean端着他的午餐在Eduardo对面就坐。

“你的也是。”不怎么精彩的回答。不过Sean确实戴着一条光彩照人的领带，同时Eduardo清楚他自己这条十分平庸。

永远不要在公司餐厅一个人吃午饭，Eduardo觉得自己应该记住这一点。任何人都能坐到你对面让你们看上去像在约会。他能做的只有努力把话题岔到Sean大概不会感兴趣的事情上——最近主要是那个电梯男孩。

“不敢相信他那种反应，好像他不是每天早上都看见我一样。”他自顾自地说着，希望能阻止Sean说出任何关于他们进一步发展的建议，“……我今天还帮他按住电梯。”

“你只是帮他按了电梯，别说的好像替他挡过枪子似的。”Sean揶揄道。

——————————————————————————

周六的加班不需要太准时，Eduardo端着一杯咖啡在午饭时悠哉地晃进办公楼，注意到自己很久没有在电梯前这么放松的时候了。等电梯的只有他，没有那些不能迟到又不舍得早起半分钟的公司职员，也没有那个总是夺走他注意力的蒙太奇男孩。而且他不会在公司见到Sean。

电梯轿厢载着他缓缓上升，发出细小而单调的噪音，像某种冰冷的质问：这样对吗？这是你想要的吗？

这是他的第一份工作。尽管他在学校里也做过些研究项目，有些还赚到了钱，可是第一份正式工作终究是不一样的。他不想搞砸任何事。所以他会在周六爬起来加班，为一家他根本不关心的公司打理那些他根本不关心的事务。

乏味？或许是吧。但是对于一份工作你能指望什么？仅仅因为乏味就放弃，那是纨绔子弟的做派。而Eduardo生平最厌恶的，就是被人视为“纨绔子弟”。

随着一声清脆的提示音，电梯停在了15层。光洁的金属门上，他看到自己的倒影被劈开，露出门后那个卷发的男孩。

不可预知的冒险。那一瞬间他想。

“嗨。”他不知道自己在想什么，为什么要向那个男孩搭话。

“嗨。”那男孩有点困惑，但还是回话了。他手上拎着一个纸袋，像是作为午餐的三明治或者可颂包。

“我们见过。”Eduardo解释。

“嗯。”那男孩并不否认。

17层到了。Eduardo知道他应该走出电梯，走向公司门口的电子锁，刷卡进门，到他工位上继续前一天未完的工作。

但他没动。电梯门关闭了。

“你也去天台？”那男孩回头问。

“唔，嗯。”Eduardo低头啜了一口咖啡。

楼顶像他想象的一样空无一人。那个男孩靠着天台一侧的短墙坐下，从他的午餐袋里拿出了面包。这里视野很开阔，没有东海岸城市里那些耸入云端的摩天大楼，他感到自己被裹挟在加利福尼亚的阳光和暖风里，有一点陌生的胆怯。

“我叫Eduardo。”他从衣袋里摸出名片，稍稍俯身递过去。

那男孩接过名片，却并没有看，“我知道你是谁。”

顺着那男孩的视线，Eduardo才意识到他的工牌——就像他开始上班之后的每一天一样——正面向外挂在胸前。所以这个男孩一直知道他叫什么、在哪工作、做什么职位……这让他有点尴尬。他甚至不知道自己为什么如此尴尬。

“我是Mark。”那男孩说，“等一下……”他从帽衫口袋里掏出一把零零碎碎的东西，从中拣出一张皱巴巴的纸片。“抱歉这个有点矬，我们办公室里有新做的……”

“不，这个很好。”Eduardo接过名片，“CEO？酷。我是说，你看起来……”

“年轻？我知道，经常被人当成实习生。”

“很有魄力，我得说。”

“我退了哈佛的时候每个人都这么说。一开始我以为这是好话，后来我发现人们说‘有魄力’的时候意思是‘你脑子进水了吧’。所以，你是哪个意思？”

Eduardo愣了一下，哑然失笑，“……字面意思，我猜。”

“那谢了。”叫Mark的男孩咬了一口面包。

他无意识地摸了摸自己的鼻梁，“我大学也是在哈佛念的。”

“你毕业了吧。”

“嗯。”以相当好看的成绩。

“所以你现在是个……会计？”Mark又看了一眼他的工牌，让他尴尬得想立刻把那卡片扔掉。

“财务经理助理。”

“是了，会计。”

“……你很享受讨人嫌，是吧？”

“有一点。”

这是Eduardo第一次在那男孩脸上看到一个稍微接近微笑的表情。

“你是这里唯一一个帮我按电梯的人。”Mark突然说，好像在认真探讨什么未解之谜，“奇怪，不是吗？”

“是，其他人肯定恨死我了。没人想因为等一个陌生人迟到。”

“操，”Mark一脸的恍然大悟，“所以从来没人等我！迟到，对吧，我应该想到的……我们以前租公寓的时候，他们看到我跑过来就会停住电梯，我一直搞不明白为什么这里……”

Eduardo几乎笑出声来。“是啊，人一进写字楼就变混蛋了。”他止不住自己的愉快心情，这个男孩大概从未替别人工作过，他无从想象其他上班族惯有的被乏味生活挤榨出的狭隘。

这么说来……

“所以，你是自己的老板。你不用担心迟到。”Eduardo说，“那你为什么总在跑？”

“为什么不？”

又一次，不是Eduardo预料得到的回答。

“时间总是不够用，不是吗。”

是了，他显然是那种工作狂。塞点包装食物就算吃过饭了，喝两罐运动饮料再熬一个通宵。

就算交换了邮箱地址又怎么样，Eduardo自嘲地想，他当然不会有时间跟你摸鱼聊天。

【下】

“Eduardo，”

“我在。”他条件反射似的回答，埋在轰炸般的工作邮件里没有抬头。

“Eduardo，”有人在上方打了个响指，“这里。”

“呃，好的，马上，”他不得不抬起头，看见Sean站在他的隔间外。

“看一下我刚转你的邮件先。”他说。

“好的，马上。”Eduardo机械式地回答。

“Eduardo，”Sean喊他的名字，试图让他从忙乱的状态里清醒过来，“我知道适应一份新工作没那么容易，尤其对于应届生。你知道，在学校里你总是能自己安排时间，专心做一件事，把它做得漂漂亮亮的。但是上班是另一回事，你得学会同时处理所有的事，特别是当它们处在相同优先级……”

“是的，我明白。”

“很好。”Sean笑了笑，转身走向茶水间。

看着Sean的身影消失在转角处，Eduardo坐回他的椅子里，无视了屏幕上那十几封未读邮件，陷入莫名的暴躁。

有时候他觉得Sean也没什么不好。当然，他是部门主管，长得帅，做事得体，受人重视，他是那种你希望自己毕业五年之后能长成的样子。

但是，约会？讲真的吗？

他表示了兴趣，是的，可是Eduardo不认为他是对自己有特别的兴趣，他似乎只是偏爱……年轻男孩。不是说像恋童癖什么的，不是那样。但他有这种感觉：Sean喜欢刚出社会的年轻人，他能告诉他们该做什么不该做什么，在他们面前高谈阔论，显得无所不能。他太想相信自己无所不能了。

Eduardo知道他不能一直这样闪避下去。

当你离开学校，你就应当像个成年人一样处理问题，不是吗？建立原则，作出决定，而不是让无名的关系一周又一周地混过去。你必须发起一个尴尬的谈话来避免日后更多更漫长的尴尬。

他端上咖啡杯去了茶水间。

“Sean，”

他的上司正在为自己弄一杯新鲜咖啡，“怎么了？”

“关于上次你说的那家河粉……”

“我以为你今天也没时间了。”他用笑意表达了“你不是被工作搞惨了吗”的部分。

“不，不，我是想说，”他深吸一口气，“对不起我不能去，我想我还没准备好开始一段关系。你看，这是我第一份工作，我真的很想把全部精力放在工作上……”

“……你在说什么呢？”

他从Sean脸上看到了愠怒。事情不太顺利。

“如果是上次吃饭我了给你错误的暗示，我道歉……”他觉得快听不见自己的声音了。

然而Sean高声打断了他，“你觉得那是个约会吗？！我看起来是那种会跟自己部门的后辈调情的人，是吗？”

天啊他真的不想整个部门都听见这个对话。

“别抬举你自己了，Saverin。”

“对不起，好吗，对不起，我会错意了，真的很抱歉。”

他现在真的很想快点缩回工位上，或者任何一个没人能看见他的地方。

“回去干你的活。”Sean怒气未消地说。

对，回到工位上，让那些邮件狠狠操你，那是你应该做的。他在心里告诫自己。

但那没用。

他转向另一边，刷卡出门，走向电梯。

——————————————————————————

这是个见鬼的日子，没错。他想。而Sean Parker是个彻头彻尾的混帐。他先是让所有人认为他们在交往，又让所有人认为Eduardo在自作多情。他用整个楼层都能听见的音量羞辱了自己部门里的新人。

Eduardo现在非常需要上天台吹吹风冷静一会。

他等来了电梯，走进去才发现是这班电梯是下行的。

操。

在一个倒霉的日子里，什么东西都跳出来和你作对。

电梯下降到15层，Mark——那个卷发的年轻企业主——走了进来。

如果不是心情这么差，他可能会想和Mark聊聊。可惜不是现在。

“你看上去不太高兴。”Mark评论道。

“你很有观察力。”他没好气地说。

“怎么了？”

有一瞬间他想说“关你屁事”，但他马上意识到这不公平，也不是他真正想对Mark说的。

电梯运行到8层，猛烈地晃了一下，卡住不动了。

“见鬼，”Eduardo试了面板上的几个按键，紧急呼叫系统也哑巴了。

他看到Mark捧着手机试图拨叫求助。

“有吗，信号？”他问。

Mark摇了摇头。

“见鬼！”他发泄式了用力拍打面板。这确实是个倒霉的日子。

“别这样，”Mark皱着眉说，“你会把它弄得更糟。”

Eduardo做了深呼吸试图让自己感觉好一点，他看到Mark给自己找了个角落镇定地坐下等待救援。

“会修好的。用不了多久。”Mark若无其事地说，“如果你没有别的事，可以跟我说说发生了什么。”

Eduardo不确定是什么东西进了他脑子——也许只是Mark看起来真的像个他正需要的客观冷静的听众——他把这件令他极度难堪的事无所遗漏地讲给了Mark，其中夹杂着一些对他上司的人身攻击言论。

“如果你一开始就问清楚他的意思，整件事都不会发生了。”Mark听完后作出结论。

Eduardo瞪他一眼：“所以怪我咯？”

Mark难得知趣地没再还嘴。

“他只是因为我拒绝他气不过。好像谁也不能拒绝他。他以为自己有多了不起，老是装出一副‘那些事我可懂得多了’的样子。”

“那他懂吗？”

“什么？”

“‘那些事’？”

“是的，他懂。”Eduardo无奈地回答。工作上Sean确实无可挑剔，他实在很擅长他在这里做的任何事。

“那就不算装了。”

真像Mark会说的话。就好像他世界里永远只有事实，没有情绪。

“反正，你可以投诉他性骚扰。”

“他没有骚扰我，”我不会投诉任何人，我不会在刚入职没多久的公司里大闹一场。“我是说，他没说过什么不得体的话，只是普通的聊天。” 

“你知道的吧，不是‘你有个棒极了的屁股’这种才算性骚扰。在美国87.7%的职场性骚扰是从评论外貌开始的……他夸你的领带，不是吗？”

这人的脑子里好像总是装满了有用或没用的数据，用来随时反驳任何与他对话的人。

“但是领带……我是说，评论衣着不算吧，女孩们整天都在互相夸衣服。”

Mark丢给他一个“你是女孩吗”的眼神。Eduardo不由失笑，决定不再继续这个话题。

“是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“我‘有个棒极了的屁股’。”

Mark的视线迅速垂了下去，“……是的。”他低声说。

Eduardo注意到自己好像没那么烦躁了，特别是当他发现Mark也会有尴尬表情的时候。

“你们这些人一定很自在，我是说你们公司。”他意识到自己的声音也柔软了一些。

“可不是吗，”Mark半是骄傲半是自嘲，“搬进来一周多了还是乱得像个废品站，每个人都忙得要死，一堆事没人做。”

“听上去真不错。”Eduardo笑着说。

“好极了。有几个新来的还没找到住处现在就住在公司里。我本来要下楼接一个实习生，现在只能让他等着了。更别提我们的财务了……我觉得Chris好像在做所有的事。而且这里没人懂财务决策。”他皱了下眉，好像他刚刚意识到这件事，“上帝啊，真见鬼。我需要一个CFO。”

“我猜你指的是会计。”他抑制不住调侃Mark的乐趣。

“我指的是CFO。”Mark像是认真地说。

电梯又震动了一下，运行恢复了。

“我猜你的实习生得救了。”Eduardo说。

他知道自己不应该因为一切恢复正常而有所遗憾，但他的确有。

电梯停在底楼，他看着Mark走出去。前台那里多半有一个戴眼镜、背着双肩包的年轻人在等着。而Eduardo不确定自己是否还需要上天台吹个风。

“Mark！”他喊道。

Mark停下来，回过头用好奇的目光催他开口。

“你下班后有时间吗？”愚蠢的措辞。他没法知道一个全体工作狂的公司有没有下班这个概念。

“干什么？”

“没什么，就是，一起吃个饭，也许聊聊关于财务决策什么的……怎么样？”

Mark似乎愣了一下，也许只有千分之一秒，那之后他又回到一贯的冷静和认真。

“这是个商务会谈还是约会？”

又一次，真是Mark会说的话。他肯定从没被骗去任何一个他不想要的约会。

也许这样才是对的。你总得发表一个尴尬的对话来避免更多更漫长的尴尬……或是后悔。

“是约会。”Eduardo走近他，“我在约你出去。就是那种我请你去一家高档餐厅，吃完饭我们去个安静的地方喝一两杯……”

“我还有8个月才到合法饮酒年龄。”

难以置信。他非得跟人抬杠不可，是吧？

“总之，一切顺利的话我带你回家，我们好好打一炮，早上我开车送你回来。我约你去的就是那种约会。”

“谢谢你的说明。”Mark迅速地说，就像他刚刚听了一场关于项目投标的演示，而不是一番露骨的示爱。“那么，下班见。”

他快步离开，走向前台去寻找那个可能已经走丢了的实习生。

Eduardo转过身，惊讶地发现电梯门仍然敞开着。

他走进去，按下了17层。反正在这个倒霉的日子里也不会有什么更糟的事了。一种难以名状的直觉告诉他：从现在起，一切都会迎刃而解。

你知道他们说的：不是门不开，是敲得不够用力。

【FIN】


End file.
